


Trash Dads

by Nellancholy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, League of Legends
Genre: M/M, dads being dudes, filthy trash children, imagine zac and twitch moving into corrin's castle, or keaton and velouria moving to zaun, single dads bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: A very,very brief scene I thought up for this crack crossover ship. See,because both Keaton and Zac are easygoing dads to filthy,smelly,furry trash children. I wish I could develop this more,but truth is inspiration probably won't strike further.





	

Keaton sighed as he looked over his daughter and the other...thing,both staring daggers at each other as they sat several feet apart on the ground,a decaying leg of something-or-other resting between them. He turned to the green,dripping...man that appeared to be the rat-thing’s caretaker,who happened to look something like a Faceless. Though he had to admit,Faceless tended not to be so...well-spoken.

Zac coughed awkwardly,holding out a gooey hand to Keaton in a reconcillatory gesture. “I’m uh,terribly sorry. Twitch tends to be...enthusiastic when it comes to putrescence.” He considered offering to help up the girl (Victoria? He figured her name was),but probably shouldn’t,with Twitch in an agitated state. “You should probably get those scratches looked at,she might...get sick.” He also thought better of telling Keaton that if Twitch didn’t kill someone,his germs tended to.

Keaton shrugged,giving a little chuckle. “If I could say one thing about Velouria,it’s that her immune system gets one heck of a workout on a daily basis.” He turned back towards them. “Now then,what happened?”

Velouria started up. “He took my treasure-”

Twitch leapt to his feet,screeching. “I smelled it first-”

Zac’s elongated arm reached out,engulfing Twitch and dragging him back to his side,as Keaton plucked the beaststone out of Velouria’s hand.

“Now then,I gotta be a parent to you,so...uh...no beaststone privileges for a week. You gotta learn to not fight people. At least...not over treasure.” Keaton exhaled,figuring that would at least be firm enough. Quite surprisingly,Peri was always a better parent than him. Or she just let it get to her less.

Zac tried a different tack. Twitch,now absorbed into his gelatinous mass,would be perfectly safe from harm,and wouldn’t be able to get at anyone else for the time being either. (He knew this from extensive experience.) He turned,glopping his way back to whence they came. “Come on,we’ll go get you some nice,maggot-infested meat back in the Zaun aqueduct. How’s that sound?”

His attempt at egress was briefly interrupted by Keaton calling out to him,Velouria having already gone sulking back to the Deeprealms castle. “Hey uh,you wanna come back around sometime? We could go uh...for a walk in the forest or something. Uh,or maybe tea? Some people think that’s a good time,anyway.”

Zac chuckled,sending ripples of mirth through his gelatinous mass,causing Twitch to thrash more,but still not break free. “Tea tends to...pass right through me. A nice walk would be lovely,though. Zaun isn’t bad but the air gets...muggy sometimes. How’s next week sound?”

Keaton grinned. “Sounds great. It’s...a date then?”

“It’s a date.”

Keaton watched as Zac planted himself against the ground,only to slingshot over the horizon. It was nice to meet someone who shared the same hardships,at least when it came to parenting.

Maybe...someday they could share them in a much closer way.


End file.
